


In My Dream

by sylviadusihan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadusihan/pseuds/sylviadusihan
Summary: 给妮妮的pwp生贺文





	In My Dream

Tony放下他正在给Clint做的新装置，走到水池旁，准备再给自己煮杯咖啡。工作室里的灯并没有全打开，Tony的余光瞥到角落里正站着一个人，他还以为自己看错了。视线定格后，他确定那里确实站了一个人，一瞬的慌乱在看到那即使在黑暗中也异常显眼的金属手臂之后平缓下来。

那金属手臂看起来完好无损，所以Bucky应该不是来找他修手臂的。

“嘿，Buckaroo，大晚上的你阴森森地站在那干吗？哦不对，现在是晚上吗？Anyway，你是不是又在和Clint那只肥鸟玩什么在通风管道里躲猫猫的游戏？我跟你说，你不能每次都在快要输了的时候躲到我这里来，你这是在作弊。”Tony一边说着，一边把上一次的咖啡渣抖到垃圾桶里。

Bucky从阴影下走出来，他棕色的半长发没有像平常一样扎在脑后，而是凌乱地垂在脸颊两侧，而他那双灰蓝色的眼睛则死死盯住Tony。

Tony放下手里的咖啡豆，不着痕迹地向后退了几步，双手别在身后试图去勾桌上的手表。他的手表是可变形的钢铁侠手套，储备着能够发射一发斥力炮的能量，这已经是离他最近的武器了，或许能为发现不妥的Friday争取一些通知其他人的时间。若是不幸的话，至少他们能赶上缺少装备的钢铁侠被冬兵的金属手掐死的场景。

是的，他非常确定眼前的这个人，不是Bucky，而是冬兵。Well，他不是没有直面过Bucky的邪恶副人格，相反，他是复仇者中与他接触得最多的人，但是他不能确定冬兵此时的精神状况。

Bucky经常会因为过多的回忆闪现而陷入昏迷，而这个时候冬兵就会出现代替他。Bucky曾说过他和冬兵是共同存在的，但是比起他，冬兵就稳定强大多了。至少，如果冬兵想了话，他可以完全掌控他们的身体，Bucky没有任何可以夺回的办法。

Tony一边想着，一边说着话分散对方的注意力，“Winter？你怎么来了，Bucky呢？”看，他说他们经常接触不是在开玩笑，这个昵称可是只有他会叫的。

Tony的右手抓到了表带，现在正在把其往他自己的左腕上戴。

“他失去意识了。”Winter回道，却没说为什么Bucky突然失去意识。

“他还好吗？”Tony说着，在手表戴好之后他再一次站回水池旁边，找到一个Winter最难以接近的位置，或者是他所祈祷的最困难。

“他没事。”Winter说道。

“Huh……”Tony迟疑道，对方看起来并不想聊这个话题。

“我梦到你了。”Winter低声说道，他向前走了几步，无视Tony紧绷的身体与戒备的眼神。

“哈？”Tony发出声一点都不男人的哼声，开玩笑道，“请告诉我你的梦是那种又热又湿，还有叫声的梦……等等，这么说好像都适用—”

“是。”Winter抢答道

Tony的下巴都要掉在地上了，他现在只想给自己没有过滤器的嘴来一巴掌。

“okay，我只是想更确定一点……这么说吧，我在你的梦里还活着吗？”

Winter浑身一颤，像是才意识到Tony之前说的“都适用”是什么意思。

“当然！”

“哦……”Tony宁愿他否定自己的话，至少这样自己就知道该怎么办。现在，谁能告诉他，他该怎么面对一个做了春梦—主角还是他—的前九头蛇第一杀手。他是不是该告诉对方，这是每个人都会有的正常生理现象？而作为前花花公子，现超级英雄的钢铁侠也是大众幻想的好对象？

Tony挑起眉毛，吞咽了一口口水，“亲爱的，你知道这其实是件很正常的事情。毕竟人人都爱Tony Stark，不是吗？”他在内心咒骂一声自己不要命的做法，然后把刚带上的手表摘下来，并向Winter的方向靠近。

Winter皱起好看的眉头，像是在不满Tony话。Tony觉得自己或许应该听Pepper和Steve的，不到万不得已的时候别说话。

Tony此时已经站在了他的身侧，于是Winter将手抬到Tony腰侧的位置。在手掌离Tony的腰还有一根手指的距离的时候，Winter停顿了一下。灰蓝色的眼睛看着Tony，像是在等待他的许可一般。

Tony的心跳在疯狂地加速，他很肯定Winter已经发现了，对方可是有该死的超级士兵体质啊！所以，为什么Winter要这样看着他？

“May I？”Winter问道，声音低沉磁性。

Tony无意识地点点头，而等他回过神的时候，Winter已经双手都放在了他的腰上。下一秒，他就被Winter像毫无重量的洋娃娃一样举起来，放在大理石台面上，石面的冰凉触感隔着他轻薄的衣服传到他的肌肤上带来一阵颤栗。

“你在干什么？”Tony问道，然后他瞬间感觉自己真是傻了，问出这种再明显不过的问题，“不，我的意思，你知道，那只是一个梦，大家一般不会做梦里做的事的，对吧？”

Winter不知道怎么回答他，但他却有更好的表达方式。于是，Winter便低下头噙住Tony永远闭不上的嘴，将Tony所有的话都嚼碎吞下。当然了，Tony柔软的唇瓣才是他的真正目标，他的牙齿在那块软肉上磨蹭咬弄，在Tony发出一声痛呼的时候，他便开始温柔地吮吸，将Tony的声音安抚成难耐的低吟。

一吻结束，Tony低喘着推开他，双手抵在对方的胸上，“你为什么要这么做？”

Winter不明白，疑惑道，“你同意了。”

“不！……不不不，我的意思是，你不应该这么做！”

“为什么？”

“因，因为，就算我再放荡，我也不会睡我好朋友的男友！”Tony结巴道。

Winter更加疑惑了，“什么？”

“天啊，你非要我说出来吗？你知道的啊，我们的金发大胸，太阳神阿波罗，紧身衣队长，喜欢穿着星条旗高唱国歌的超级士兵。”Tony说完之后，顿觉胸口一紧，他已经一直在告诉自己不要去想这个操蛋的事实了。

Winter的眼睛慢慢睁大，沉默了一下，说出他今天最长的一句话，“你是在说胆小鬼Barnes和蠢货Rogers在谈恋爱？”

Tony抛开内心的一丝痛楚，翘起嘴角，感叹自己真是教导有方，“除了那些形容词以外，是的，这就是我的意思。”

“他们不是一对。”Winter陈述道。

“什么？”Tony瞪大眼睛，然后随即轻笑一声，拍了拍Winter的头发，“甜心，我知道你现在很激动，”废话，Winter的下身此时正蓄势待发地顶着他，“但你要知道，我要是这么容易就被骗上床，那SI就早就是别人的了。”

“我没有骗你。”Winter坚定道。

Tony不可置信地看着他，“等等，你是认真的？你确定吗？”

不可能，Steve之前可是为了Bucky拆散了队伍，并把他给狠狠揍了一顿。虽然在整整一年之后，他已经放下了这个心结，但每每一想到他还是觉得那场景仿佛才发生一样历历在目。

晃眼间，就已经一年了。复仇者们回归了。他原谅了Steve，原谅了Bucky，他甚至原谅了Winter。接受Bucky和Winter都是受害者的事实并不困难，困难的是接受好友的背叛与谎言。无论如何，现在一切都重新开始，大家都再次聚集像家人一样生活在一起才是最重要的。

但是，最让他想把自己用DUM-E加了料的咖啡毒死的事实是，他爱上了Bucky Barnes。不，被DUM-E毒死太轻松了，他应该是要被Pepper的6英寸高跟鞋砸死才够。因为他还他妈的爱上了这个杀了自己父母，并且初见就要一枪崩掉自己脑袋的前苏联特工。

“我确定。”Winter答道。

Tony吞咽了一口口水，“可那些可不像是会为了单纯的好友关系而做的事情。”

“他是美国队长。”

真是该死的有道理，Tony想到。

就在这个时候，工作室的门被猛地推开。

“Tony！Friday通知我……哦！”Steve紧张的声音从门口传来，最后以一声惊呼结束。

Tony惊恐地回过头看向Steve，显然Steve和Bucky没有在谈恋爱的事实还没有印进他的脑子里，就像打印机缺了墨水，又或者像是纸张卡在滚轴里了。

“Steve这不是你看到的这样，我们—”

“哦，天啊，你们终于……Tony，你不需要解释！对不起，打扰了，我，我先走了！”Steve说完立刻摔上门离开了。

“我跟你说了吧。”Winter的声音在他耳边响起，原来在Steve离开之后Tony就脑子一片空白了，等他的灵魂回到身体的时候，Winter的嘴已经在他的耳后啄下一个又一个会留下印记的吮吻了，金属手也从他卷起的黑色工字背心下穿进去，在他紧致的肌肤上揉捏。

“等等等等，刚刚发生了什么？！”Tony揪着他的头发把他的头从自己的颈侧拉开。

“他知道。”Winter说着，因为他的动作撅起嘴，并不明显。

“他都知道些什么鬼？”

“他知道我和Barnes喜欢你。”

Tony呆愣地看着他，焦糖色的眼睛被震惊填满，被吮吸得发红并泛着水光的嘴微微张开。出乎Winter意料的是，Tony的第一反应是推开他，并在他以为对方要逃离自己工作室的时候，对方走到自己的工作台举起自己的咖啡杯用力地闻了闻。

Tony没有在杯里闻到除了放久了的咖啡以外的味道，但他还是大声对着缩在角落里的DUM-E吼道，“DUM-E！告诉爸爸，你到底往我的咖啡里放了什么？”

DUM-E在原地打转起来，发出哔哔哔的声音，颇有些委屈的意思。

“Friday？”Tony又吼道。

“是，Boss？”Friday的声音传来。

“那个小混蛋往我的咖啡里加了什么？”

“Boss，我没有在你的咖啡里检测到任何可疑物质，监控里也显示DUM-E今天并没有接触过你的任何饮品。”

“……哦，”Tony放下咖啡杯，喃喃道，然后他小心翼翼地看向正抱着胸凝视着他的Winter，“Sorry，我需要确认自己没有喝了什么会让我产生幻觉的东西。”

“你没有。”

“嗯……所以，这意味着，你确实说……说你和Bucky喜欢我？”

Winter理所当然地点点头。

“不可能！你们为什么会喜欢我？”Tony摇着头，“我承认我以前确实长的不错，但我已经快要五十了，我脸上的皱纹我自己看了都没兴趣。我性格也不好，我根本不适合谈恋爱，这个你问Pepper就知道了。还，还有，操，我甚至还想过要伤害你们！”

Winter这个时候特别希望自己是Bucky，这样他就知道这个时候他该说些什么。但他不是，所以他唯一能做的就是大步向前，环住看起来要焦虑发作的Tony，让两人的额头抵在一起。

'你把我弄晕就是为了让自己一句话都说不出来吗，呆子？'Barnes的声音在他的脑海里想起。

'你再这么叫我，我就永远不让你出来。'Winter威胁道。

'哈，要是这样你就永远别想追到Tony了。'

果然，Winter不说话了，不甘愿地把Bucky推了出来。

“你拥有所有你认为自己没有的东西，而你也是所有我们想要的。”Bucky低声说道，直视进他的眼睛。

“Bucky？”Tony问道。

Bucky因为他能瞬间分辨出他和Winter而勾起了嘴角。他在Steve出现的时候就恢复了意识，在发现Winter做了什么之后便一直不敢出声，直到现在。

“你是我见过的最好看的人，每一次和你在一起，我都要拼命忍着想要像现在这样抱住你的冲动。每一次战斗我都会特意让手臂多受点伤，这样就有借口来找你。你也是我见过的最善良的人，不要急着否认。你原谅了我和Winter，给了我们一个家，你从来没有想过要伤害我们，无论你是怎么说服自己的。你对除了自己以外的人都很细心，你总是知道我们想要什么。但是，你从来没有意识到，我们最想要的就是你，Doll。”

Tony的脸以肉眼可见的方式红起来，在那如同蜜糖一般的皮肤上蔓延，可口的让人想就这样吞下肚中。

“我也喜欢你们。”Tony坦白道，眼睛闪着光。

Bucky因为他的话露出一个最为开心的笑容，他将Tony圈得更紧了，头贴在对方的脸侧磨蹭。这简直和梦一样，他朝思暮想了这么久的人也喜欢他。

“所以，Winter来不是想要和我做爱？”Tony在他耳边问道。

“不！他来不仅仅只是想要和你做爱。”Bucky稍稍拉开两人的距离说道。

“哦……”

“对不起，是我太胆小了才一直拦着他，”Bucky打赌他听见了Winter的冷哼声，“我怕你会拒绝我们。”

“我怎么拒绝的了你们！”Tony说道，他可悲的暗恋让他根本不可能拒绝他们任何事情。

“这是不是意味着，我能干你了。”Bucky听到了Winter的怒吼声。

Tony轻笑一声，眨了眨眼睛环住Bucky的肩，“嗯……但我好像先答应了Winter，对吧？”

Bucky几乎能看到Winter那张得意忘形的脸，然后不情愿地让位。

Winter一出来就急切地将Tony抱起来，对方惊呼一声，却立即将腿缠在了他的腰上。

“你看起来很着急啊，my soldier。”Tony说着，在Winter的下巴上轻啄一口。

“你什么都不知道，любовь моя。”Winter低声道，一手扫开台面上的所有东西，然后将Tony压在上面。

“Fuck，我喜欢你说俄语时的声音……这是什么意思？”

“My love，любовь моя。”Winter回答道，并重复了一遍，灵巧的双手将Tony的背心快速脱下，丢在一边。他的嘴来到Tony粉红色的小樱桃上，噙住一颗在嘴里，舌尖在敏感的小粒上来回舔弄，牙齿也配合着轻轻拉扯，观察着他每一个细微动作给Tony带来的快感。

Tony的喘息粗重起来，“不要停……”他的手穿进Winter的发间，并挺起胸将自己送进Winter的嘴里。

Winter一边往下亲吻，一边低喃着爱语。Tony宽松的裤子很快被他扯下来，光裸的下身瞬间暴露在他面前，形状好看的阴茎竖立在空气中。他双腿大张着，展现他完美的肌肉线条，而那大腿内侧的肌肤一如Winter所想的光滑细致。

Winter低咒一声，下身硬得发疼，他看向一手捂着脸的人。

Tony没有穿内裤。

“润滑在抽屉里。”Tony说道，希望Winter能赶快忽略掉这个事实。

“你下面什么都没有穿。”Winter陈述道，一边伸手去翻Tony所说的润滑剂。

“我知道！”

“为什么？”Winter找到了那瓶透明的液体，他打开瓶盖，将其倒在他的金属手上。

“没有为什…啊！”Tony声音一抖，穿在Winter发间的手指猛地收紧。

Winter沾着冰凉轮滑液的手来到他粉红的穴口，并毫无预兆地捅进一根指节，火热的内壁顿时吸住他的手指，而他剩下的手指在穴口周围的褶皱挑弄。敏感的地方被如此玩弄令Tony全身颤抖起来，而唯一撑住他双腿的是他紧紧勾着工作台边沿的脚趾。

“你一个人的时候会自慰吗，любовь моя？”Winter继续问道，手指开始抽插起来，另一只手则握住Tony挺立的根部，手掌抵着囊袋揉弄，却没有一点安抚青筋鼓胀的柱身的意思。

“啊…嗯…嗯，动一动，Winter，please，嗯…”Tony呻吟道，腰部扭动。

“回答我。”Winter加了两根手指，更加大力地动作起来。他的嘴则来到大腿根部，舌尖轻轻划过细嫩的肌肤，在上面留下一串水亮的印迹，惹来Tony更加明显的颤抖。

“会，我会，嗯啊，yes，就是那里，yes…”Tony臀部因为Winter指间抵在他的前列腺上而难耐地扭动，而Winter握着他的阴茎的手也终于在他的柱身上撸动起来。

Winter站起身，手上的动作没有停下，他附在Tony的耳边低语道，“我想看。”

Tony顿时瞪大眼睛看着他，不可置信Winter竟然说出这种要求。

Winter的金属手抽离，伴着Tony挽留的低喘，褪下裤子，让早就坚硬难耐的性器跳出来拍打在Tony被润滑液和他自己的体液沾湿的小穴上。Tony发出渴求的呻吟，他刚被开拓过的小穴张合着，像是在哀求Winter就抵在穴口的紫红性器。

Tony闭上眼睛，对着天花板艰难地说道，“Friday，放啊，放给他看……”

Friday很识趣的没有回话，只是将投影展现在Tony脑后，直面着Winter。画面里是Tony坐在工作室的沙发上，双腿大张着，他一只手在自己的柱身上撸动，另一只手则握着一根巨大的银色震动棒在自己的小穴里进出。视频并不是无声的，Winter能清晰地听到Tony难耐的娇喘，还有几声Bucky和Winter的名字，伴随着震动棒的嗡嗡声以及淫靡的水声。

看到这个画面的Winter再也忍不住了，他一手扶住自己的性器，对准那早已饥渴难耐的穴口，快速地一挺而入，紧致的小穴瞬间包裹住他。Tony的尖声喘息与视频里的合在一起，Winter也不禁发出一声满足的低喘，Tony在听到之后变睁着那双蕴着水光的眼睛看向他。

“我想要…嗯…一直想要你…啊…”Tony断断续续地说道。

“我也是，Tony，嗯…”Winter在他的身体里进出起来，他一手压在Tony的大腿上，一手抚上Tony的脸。此时，视频里的Tony瘫软在沙发上，双手死死揪住身下的布料，任由震动棒在自己的小穴里转动震颤。

'Buck…嗯…Winter…啊…'视频里Tony的声音越来越大，毫无羞耻地叫着他所暗恋着的两人的名字，被情欲布满的脸颊埋进柔软的沙发中。

Tony被自己的声音刺激得更加敏感，小穴不断地收紧，像是小嘴一样吮吸Winter的肉棒，邀请其向更深处捅去。Winter也没有令他失望，他压在Tony腿上的手移开，扣住身下人的腰，开始大力地挺动，每一下都进入到更深的地方，顶端摩擦碾压过Tony的前列腺，换来的是Tony如同猫咪一般绵软诱人的叫声。

“这和我梦中一模一样，你的小穴里插着震动棒，呻吟着我们的名字。”Winter说道，咬着Tony的耳垂，终于得到Tony的快感让他越来越无法掌控自己的力量。而对Winter几乎是粗鲁的顶弄Tony却不甚在意，相反，他爱极了这种被肆意占有的感觉。

“Fuck…yes…Winter…”Tony呻吟着，双臂抱着Winter，双腿也紧紧缠在对方的腰上。

视频中的Tony发出一声勾人的叫声，乳白色的精液喷撒在他自己的胸上。同时，Winter也抱起Tony，有力的手臂托住Tony的臀部继续激烈地操干着，这样的姿势让他进到Tony体内最深处。在他的几次完全抽出，再完全进入的抽插后，Tony发出相同的却饱含视频中的他所没有的满足的呻吟，感受着滚烫的精液源源不断地灌入他的小穴中，填满他体内的每一处。

Winter抱着Tony走向视频里的地方，将同样射了自己一胸的Tony低放在沙发上。浑身瘫软的Tony头脑迷糊起来，他的头在沙发上蹭了两下，而他的手则伸向撑在他上方的人。

Bucky握住Tony的手，低下头与Tony交换了一个深吻，舌在对方无力回应的嘴里放肆掠夺，直到Tony慢慢找回意识推开他，“Bucky…不，我不行了…”

“你还不知道我梦里的场景呢，”Bucky说着，金属手指再一次捅入Tony被操软了的湿穴，“在我的梦里，你从来没有用过震动棒，doll。”

Tony倒吸一口气，Bucky暗示的画面顿时在他脑中浮现出来。

“不要动，让我照顾你，嘘……”

“啊…Buck…你在，在干什么？”Tony的声音带了些慌张，他焦糖色的眼睛紧盯着Bucky。

“做我一直想做的事情，doll。”Bucky这么说着的时候，他的四根手指已经完全没入Tony的穴中了。Tony的手指扣在他的手臂上，却没有拒绝他。

Tony的小穴即使是在一轮操干之后也还是如此的紧致，Bucky拇指的第一指节在更多润滑的帮助下也紧贴着其他四根手指缓缓进入。艳红的穴口被一点点撑开的画面使他刚射完的阴茎再次坚硬起来，顶在Tony的小腿上。

“Yes，doll，就是这样…”Bucky呻吟一声，低下头在Tony的腿上亲吻瞬息转移对方的注意力，然后在这个时候，他拇指的最后一个关节也挤进了满的不能再满的小穴。他停下来，往结合处倒上更多的润滑，耐心等待着Tony的适应。

“啊啊啊！”Tony尖叫出声，张着嘴，尽量放慢自己的呼吸，放松自己的身体去接纳Bucky的手。在手完全进入之后一切就简单多了，Bucky看着自己粗壮的小臂开始在小穴里进出，将穴口的肌肉撑到最大。

“Bu…啊…Bucky…嗯…”Tony断断续续的呻吟在Bucky的手终于开始操干他的时候，从他的嘴里不自觉地跑出来，而他的手则在感受到Bucky再一次硬起来的欲望之后，就缓缓下疑，略为粗糙的手包裹住还带着体液的柱身。

“You are so good to me， doll…”Bucky呻吟着，手上的动作越来越激烈，他的手也在Tony体内慢慢握成拳，Tony带上哭腔的呻吟对他来说更是宛如天籁。

Tony的阴茎在疼痛消散到只剩下满涨的时候，也再一次抬起头。Bucky看到这个场景低笑一声，身体往后退开一些，这使Tony的手离开了他的柱身。Tony疑惑地看着他，Bucky却只是摇摇头，然后便低下头用嘴包裹住Tony已经宣泄过一次的欲望。

“Buck…天啊…”

Bucky先是圈住蘑菇头吮吸，并用舌头在铃口的缝隙上舔弄，然后含入整根欲望，直到顶端抵在他的喉咙深处，最后上下鼓动脑袋吞吐起来。Tony的前后都被照顾着，这让他感到前所未有的满足，身体与心灵。

这是Tony第二次射精，他尖叫着将乳白色的液体全部撒在了Bucky的喉道里，而Bucky在吞下所有精华的同时，自己的欲望也在没有触碰的情况下射在了沙发上。他缓缓抽出自己的金属手，伴随着Tony像是抽泣般的呻吟。

Tony在失去意识前，听到的是两声紧贴在他唇边发出的爱语。

fin


End file.
